Ceci est la complainte d'une araignée
by Rora-Chan the eggplant
Summary: Ceci est la complainte d'une araignée, qui en a marre d'être méchante.


Il fait noir. Vous avez froid. Vous êtes roulée en boule dans l'obscurité et vous frissonnez. Vous avez du mal à vous souvenir de ce qui s'est passé. Vous vous souvenez avoir été en vie. Vous l'êtes surement toujours d'ailleurs. Vous ouvrez les yeux et c'est a cet instant que vous réalisez en avoir. Vous pouvez voir votre corps engourdi replié sur lui-même et une masse de cheveux désordonnés partout autour de vous. Vous vous relevez en dépliant votre grande carcasse pour regarder autour de vous. Vous vous rendez compte que vous étiez dans un liquide noir, brillant comme de l'huile mais léger comme de la fumée. Il coule entre vos doigts et vous êtes incapable de dire de quoi il s'agit. Vos doigts sont gris et vos ongles peints en bleu électrique.

Vous tentez de vous souvenir de ce qui s'est passé et un nom vous vient à l'esprit. Le vôtre.

Vous vous nommez Vriska Serket. Vous avez six cycles solaires et vous n'avez aucune foutue idée de l'endroit où vous êtes. Vous commencez à marcher lentement et vos souvenirs vous reviennent. Vous marchez vers la direction qui semble la bonne à suivre.

Vous avez été élevée par un Lusus exigeant, bercée par le passé de Marquise Mindfang, vous les avez prises pour modèles et agis comme elles. Vous avez tenté de devenir une tueuse froide, comme elles mais toujours en fonds vos sentiments s'en mêlaient. Pendant longtemps vous n'avez pas eu d'occasion de vous comporter méchamment. Jusqu'à ce jour. Vous avez contrôlé Tavros. Vous l'avez poussé à sauter. Il a perdu ses jambes et vous êtes entrée dans l'engrenage. Vous regrettez tout ça ais vous ne l'avoueriez pour rien au monde. Vous avez aveuglé Terezi, tué Aradia, en contrôlant son propre matesprit. Et vous avez commencé a comprendre votre erreur quand un sentiment étrange digne d'une gamine de cinq cycles a commencé à naitre en vous. Vous avez hésité, longuement. Puis votre cœur a balancé entre John et Tavros. Et cette mine tendre et timide, cette faiblesse vous attirait autant qu'elle vous exaspérait. Et quand il a eu ses jambes, les robotiques vous avez espéré vaguement que ça le rendrais plus fort. C'était le cas. Mais au lieu de vous aimer comme vous le pensiez, il s'est tourné contre la responsable de ses malheurs. Vous. Il a tenté. Il a échoué. Avec un trou dans le cœur vous avez saisi son poignet et pris son arme. Avec un trou dans l cœur vous l'avez relevée loin au-dessus de vous. Avec un trou dans le cœur vous avez vu la confiance dans ses yeux se dissoudre. Et avec un sourire cruel sur votre visage vous avez tué la seule personne envers qui vous auriez pu vous excuser, à qui vous auriez pu tout dire. Vous avez vu ses yeux se voiler et son corps disparaitre dans le vide. Vous avez explosé. Vous avez tout dit, dans une certaine mesure. Vous avez dit à John que vous regrettiez. Vous n'avez pas dit que vous vous sentiez minable. Une chanson vous vient à l'esprit. Des paroles qui vous font tristement sourire dans le noir.

« But I feel like I'm the worst so I always act like I'm the best."

Vous avez un peu pleuré, assez discrètement pour que personne ne voie vos larmes.

Seul les ténèbres ont contemplé vos pleurs, que vous avez séchés d'un revers de main. Vous vous rendez compte que prise dans vos pensées vous vous étiez arrêtée. Vous vous souvenez maintenant parfaitement bien de la suite. Terezi est revenue pour venger Tavros.

Vous ne savez pas ou vous êtes mais vous recommencez à marcher sans vous presser, les mains dans les poches, fredonnant une chanson que vous chantais votre Lusus quand vous étiez une larve.

Vous vous nommez Vriska Serket. Vous avez six cycles solaires et vous êtes morte. Vous n'avez aucune foutue idée de là ou vous êtes mais vous marchez dans une direction quelconque. Vous vous foutez vachement de là ou vous allez. Vous avez les mains enfoncées dans les poches de votre jean, une dégaine dédaigneuse et vous continuez tout droit, dans une atmosphère rouge et sombre tout en fredonnant une comptine.

Petite araignée est endormie

Sur la toile qu'elle a tissée

Les gens disent qu'elle est jolie

Mais ils ne comprennent pas qu'en fait

Petite araignée est une grande méchante

Elle se jette sur les visiteurs

Et sans aucun état d'âme les mange

Sans verser une goutte de sueur.

Mais Petite araignée est seule

Elle s'ennuie sur sa toile d'argent

Souvent seule elle pleure

Dans sa maison dénuée de gens

Alors Petite araignée chante

D'un refrain qu'on entend de loin :

« Ceci est la complainte d'une araignée qui pleure plus qu'elle ne chante,

Ceci est la complainte d'une araignée qui en a marre d'être méchante. »

Doucement vos pas deviennent de moins en moins bruyant au fur et a mesure que vous marchez, comme si votre existence même s'effaçait. Et même de loin vous pouvez entendre ce murmure d'une amie et amante :

« Et déjà, sur cet astéroïde perdu au milieu du cosmos, je ne peux plus distinguer tes mains du sol. »

Sans un bruit votre être se fonds dans la mort….


End file.
